Recently, an ionomer resin has widely been used as a base resin for the cover of the golf ball (e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 49-27093). Particularly, the ionomer resin is exclusively used in a two-piece golf ball using a solid core.
This is because the ionomer resin is superior in rebound performance, cut resistance, etc. and processability.
However, spin is not easily put on the golf ball using the ionomer resin as the base resin of the cover in comparison with a thread wound golf ball using balata (transpolyisoprene) as the base resin for the cover because the ionomer resin has high hardness and rigidity. Therefore, there is a drawback that controllability is inferior and shot feel (feeling at the time of hitting) is hard and inferior. Particularly, the inferior controllability at the time of approach is a significant drawback to the golf ball.